<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always second by ErrolsFeather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726368">Always second</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather'>ErrolsFeather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Miami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, office love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This mini story is set after episode 4x23 Shock. <br/>In the aftermath of handing Horatio the bottle Calleigh feel frustrated that he always let her be second. Both personal and professional. In her frustration Natalia makes her see that he, Eric and Ryan is the only one that have eyes for her. Calleigh decides to make some changes to see if they can make it work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natalia Boa Vista/Calleigh Duquesne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter89/gifts">NightWriter89</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: This is set after episode 4x23 Shock. I always felt in in the moment Calleigh handles Horatio the bottle it always felt like she was on the verge of crying. I have thought about writing this for quite some time, but forever reason it didn't happen until now. If you do read it I hope whoever you are do enjoy it ;o)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Always Second</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>CSI Calleigh Duquesne leaned over the sinks in the bathroom, a hollow laughter escaping her as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Pathetic, she was pathetic she knew. She turned and hit one of the stall doors hard, angry tears still running down her cheeks, fast.</p><p>"Hey what did that door ever do to you," she heard Natalia's soft voice behind her.</p><p>"Just leave me alone!" her southern drawl shone through. It was what she wanted; to be alone, she didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She just wanted to curl up and feel nothing but self-pity for once.</p><p>"Wish I could, but since this is the ladies and I need to use it, no can do," said the other woman. Her tone was something between casual and a hint of humor.</p><p>"Fine!" her blonde snarled and hurried towards the elevator instead. She hated this she really did, being second again, never first. And to think it would be otherwise this time, knowing it wouldn't. She cursed under her breath for being so foolish, for hoping he picked her. She knew that if that was the case he would have done so long ago, long before Marisol.</p><p>He never did though, pick her first, she always came second. Second as a possible relationship and second in command at work. She pushed the elevator button again…what could possibly take it this long? It was only when she looked up at the lightening numbers she saw it most likely was stuck on another floor.</p><p>
  <strong>What was with this day ?</strong>
</p><p>Startling she turned by the feeling of a hand on her shoulder. She turned only to look into Natalia Boa Vista's chocolates colored eyes. She looked at her with deep concern, taking her hand leading her towards one of the storage rooms. The blonde didn't object, she had no power to do so. Once inside Natalia locked it and turned on the light, saying, "Please talk to me."</p><p>The blonde looked at the older woman knowing she had no reason to confide in her, she should just make it pass her to the lab or home. Or even her office would be better than to admit how she felt, broken and raw. Still talking to Natalia was better than to keep it inside.</p><p>A deep breath, "I am just tired of being second to him, no matter where I turn. I thought after all this time I deserved better, but clearly I was wrong. I am not worth a promotion for him to step down or to be loved by him. Maybe I should just settle for...Erik or Jake. I know they both want me and are good guys…"</p><p>"But it is not what you really want? Would it make you happy in the long run?" Natalia countered.</p><p>"I think I could learn to be," she admitted. She could learn to love Jake again or Eric like he loved her.</p><p>"I have no doubt you could, but you should be with someone that always put you first. Someone that makes you heart beat, someone who makes you smile and laugh more often than those two. Someone that makes you forget your worries. Someone that could keep work and personal separate if you worked together that is. Someone that treated you like you deserved to be treated like a queen," she finished. She took a breath. She could feel the heart pounding hard in her chest as she spoke.</p><p>Calleigh snorted, "If you know someone like that send them my way please."</p><p>"I can't," Natalia whispered, looking away.</p><p>"What do you mean you can't? Natalia do you know someone like that, someone that clearly loves me that much. Someone I don't know about?" Calleigh looked at the other woman confused. Could she be so blind that she missed someone else that had tried to get her attention.</p><p>"Never mind, I shouldn't have spoken," the brunette's eyes fell as she reached for the door handle.</p><p>"It's you! But I thought you were with Ryan," Calleigh tried to make sense of it. Surely the brunette's face lit up whenever she was present, and she was sure not to cross her on a bad day. She even provided her with coffee when they worked double shifts. Even if it wasn't always the right coffee to Calleigh's liking, she would always drink it due to the gesture. She even came with a genuine compliment every once in a while. Still the blonde had taken it as her being a good friend.</p><p>"No both he and Erik, mistakes I wish I didn't make. Or maybe I used them to distract me from the fact that I really wanted you. I don't know. I only know that I wanted you all along, but you only had eyes for them. The men here that is. It is just my luck to fall in love with my superior and for her to be straight," Natalia whispered with such sadness.</p><p>"Kiss me," Calleigh said. She didn't know where it came from all of a sudden, knew she needed her to do that. To to see if there was a spark. If not she would pass it off and move on, telling the other woman to do the same. If there was as spark she would apply for a transfer to not work with her. She would work another shift or task force to work with their relationship and get a fresh start.</p><p>"I am sorry?" The brunette requested confused.</p><p>"Kiss me, I won't tell you again," Calleigh said. The urgency in her tone scared her just a little. She could even feel herself blush. As Natalia inched closer she felt it, her heart was beating so fast, her palms were suddenly sweating. As her lips touched her own and her eyes closed she felt more than a spark: she felt more than she ever felt with a kiss with anyone. She even pulled her closer not wanting it to end. But in the end it did and her eyes fluttered open. She looked at the brunette with blushing cheeks, in the end she managed to say, "Well that was...new."</p><p>"New good or bad?" the other woman asked</p><p>"Good," the blonde said. She knew it deep within she wanted to work with this, with her. She knew because as she just stated she would put her first, and therefore Calleigh had to do the same.</p><p>"So?" Natalia wondered, still looking at her.</p><p>"I need to make some changes. I hope you will wait as you are a part of them," the blonde said, her voice was serious.</p><p>Natalia nodded quietly, not sure why but she felt her heart sink a little even if she also felt relived. Calleigh looked after her knowing she had to do right by her, because she deserved it, even if that would not be easy.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Transfer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Calleigh resign and get a job shift and Natalia and Calleigh go on their first date and how their relationship develop.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Transfer</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"You resignation?" Horatio looked at the papers Calleigh put in front of him. It was not long after he had come back from Rio. He had put the woman he loved in the ground not long before that. He looked at the woman he knew he respected most and had always been the one he turned to over the years. He couldn't possibly understand why she would quit her position all of a sudden.</p><p>"Yes. I am sorry to say it is. I have lately felt it harder to work here as I cannot focus being in between Eric and Jake. I do not want to be with either, but I have a feeling they will not take no for an answer. So I rather remove myself from the situation for now. I made some calls and there is an opening as a supervisor on the swing shift. McLawernce is retiring in a couple of months, and I am sure you understand why I want the position," she spoke. Her tone was calm and professional.</p><p>"Yes of course. I planned to put in a good word so you could take over when I did the same. However since I still have some years left I will not ask you to wait. I need to ask you something though," he said. His tone also serious.</p><p>"Yes?" she wondered, looking right into those blue eyes. His kind, wise eyes. It tore her a little to leave him, this behind, even if it was the right thing to do.</p><p>"I need to know if you are also doing it because I choose Mari and not you?" he said. He had a hunch she might have liked him as more than a boss.</p><p>"I rather not answer that, but I need to do what I feel is best for me. I think this change will be. That said I do not rule out to come back later on," she said with a smile.</p><p>"Understood. I will of course give you the highest of recommendations if they ask," he said with and smiled back.</p><p>"Thank you. If you don't mind I wish to take the rest of the day off. I have some things to tend to," she replied.</p><p>"Of course, go ahead and I will see you tomorrow he said," with a nod.</p><p>"You will," she replied, leaving the office and closing the door behind her.</p><p>He shook his head knowing that he would never find anyone to fill her shoes. At this point he didn't even know how to function work wise without her. The redhead was about to go back to working on his computer when his door opened once more, this time it was Eric. He looked as his boss and brother-in-law saying, "Everything alright?"</p><p>"Yes, I would say so," he nodded. He knew deep down he had this coming.</p><p>"I was just wondering as it is not like Calleigh to leave this early," Eric said. Worry in his voice now.</p><p>"She asked for time off and I agreed. I think we will manage, after all we need to learn how to do that as she just resigned," the redhead said like it was no big deal.</p><p>"What, why?" Eric said, shock showing all over his face.</p><p>"She had a better job offer and choose to take it. I firmly support that," he said with a smile. He wanted nothing but good things for the woman that for so long had been his second in command.</p><p>"But she never said anything about being unhappy here, about wanting to quit," Eric said confused.</p><p>"I don't think she was. Besides what she chooses to is up to her, not us," Horacio pointed out.</p><p>Eric nodded as he left the office, only to go down to DNA finding Natalia busy with some hair samples. He looked at her, "Can you believe it, Calleigh is resigning?"</p><p>"I can," she said, not looking up. She felt her heart beating faster, knowing the blonde was doing this for her, for them. It was about three weeks since the kiss in the storage room and she hadn't asked for more. She had focused on her work and that was about it. Still she had noticed that the blonde had been on a lot of phone calls, and being more quiet than usual. No doubt trying to figure out her next move.</p><p>The brunette startled hearing her phone ding and took of her gloves. She walked over to the desk where it was and opened the key-lock. A text from Calleigh that read, "I hoped you would like to join me for dinner later on? Six at Autumn Leaves if that is alright with you? I can make it later if you are working overtime."</p><p>A smiled graced her lips as she texted back, "Six is fine. Is there any dress code?"</p><p>"Surprise me," it soon came back.</p><p>So this was it she figured, their first date. She put the phone away, cleaned her hands and put on new gloves. Eric looked at her puzzled, "Who is the new guy?"</p><p>"A secret," she answered. She didn't feel like sharing that the woman he was after just asked her out. Mostly because she wasn't sure if this was a one-time thing or not.</p><p>He shook his head before saying, "So why do you think she applied for a transfer than since you are not surprised?"</p><p>"Because she wanted a higher position and was tired of being a piece of meat being torn between yourself and Jake. I think she just needed a change; it happens we all do every once in a while," she answered with a shrug. While she talked she noted down her findings.</p><p>"I would have backed off if she told me to," he argued against her. He still found it hard to believe that he was one of the reasons she left.</p><p>"The thing is Eric she should have needed to tell either of you to begin with. This is a place of work, not a place of dating. I know I am not the one to speak and I have my regrets in that department. Still I saw the way you and Jake were with her and if it was me, I would have reported it. That said as I pointed out moments ago I doubt that is the main reason she left," she finished. She let a deep breath escape her lips as she went back to what she was doing.</p><p>He grumbled something under his breath and left the lab. Natalia sighed as put the evidence back in their storage units, before working on some fiber belonging to the same case. In her silent mind she was wondering what to wear for the date the same evening.</p><hr/><p>Calleigh was biting her lower lip, she tended to do it when she was nervous like now. It was stupid she knew she had been on dates before. Only this was the first time she had asked someone and the first time she ever went out with a woman and it wasn't a friend thing. Or was it?</p><p>They were friends first and maybe they didn't end up together after this date. Maybe this was all a big mistake. Maybe she should cancel. No she figured, she couldn't do that to the other woman. She respected her too much and she did want to do this.</p><p>"I am sorry I am late," she heard Natalia's voice say and looked up. She stood there in a lime green dress and matching heels. Her hair was held back with cliffs and she was beaming at her.</p><p>'Why does this suddenly make me weak to the knees,' Calleigh wondered. She shook it off, feeling her heart beat faster. Knowing she had to say something she ended up on, "That is fine, I just came here. Shall we?"</p><p>Natalia stepped inside as her friend opened the door for her. Her friend...no she wanted her as more.</p><p>A waiter showed them to a table overlooking the ocean. He smiled as he gave them the menu and went back into the busy restaurant. The blonde looked at her date asking, "Do you want a glass of wine? I don't know if you drove here or not."</p><p>"I took a cab and a glass of wine is fine. You pick," Natalia encouraged. As the waiter came back she ordered two glasses of the house wine.</p><p>"I am sorry I haven't spoken much with you after…the kiss," Calleigh said. It wasn't like she ignored her; she had just limited to work trying to figure out her emotions.</p><p>"It is alright. Eric told me you handed in your resignation?" Natalia questioned. She looked at her saying, "I hope that wasn't my fault."</p><p>"No, not really. I mean partly, but the main reason is that I didn't want to work with Eric, Jake and Horatio. It all made me less of a CSI I wanted to be. I felt they dragged me in different directions making me lose focus on what was more important. The job. I do know it will take some getting used to the different hours as I am a morning person, but I will make it work. It would also make it easier on us if we wanted to continue anything," she finished.</p><p>The waiter came back with their glasses asking if they were ready to order. The blonde looked at her date that nodded and so they did before he vanished. The blonde wasn't sure how to start the conversation or steer it away from work she tried, "You have two sisters right?"</p><p>"Yes I do. I am in the middle. My older sister Christine has a daughter, but is now expecting another child. They wanted to wait until birth to announce the sex of the baby. She is due this November. My younger sister Anya just got engaged," she said with a smile.</p><p>"That is wonderful," said the blonde with a soft smile.</p><p>"I think so too of course," she nodded.</p><p>The blonde took a sip of the wine glass not knowing how to continue. All things considered she knew a lot about her from work, what kind of music she liked, that her parents lived elsewhere and that she lived alone. She had dated men before her, but the blonde rather not think about if they had gone all the way. She didn't even know why the thought of that bothered her, but it made her swallow hard. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.</p><p>As if Natalia noticed she was lost on how to continue she asked, "You have three brothers right?"</p><p>"Yes three older brothers, Dave and the twins Adam and Gage. All of them live back in Louisiana along with mama. They are all married. Dave has two sons, Adam one of each and Gage has three dogs and two cats. He and his wife just prefer it that way," she spoke with enthusiasm.</p><p>"Pets are really great. Before I moved here I used to have a dog, used to go for runs in the morning and evening," Natalia recalled with fondness.</p><p>"I don't mind them. Just never found it a possibility as I lived mostly at work," the blonde said thoughtfully.</p><p>"I get that, but it helps if you have someone to share the responsibility," Natalia pointed out.</p><p>The blonde was about to speak when the waiter placed their meals before them. She had chosen chicken with vegetables and a Bearnaise sauce, whereas Natalia had gone for a beef with potatoes, vegetables and a popper sous. She motioned for the other woman to eat, which she did. She did the same, slowly taking a few pieces before saying, "What kind of dog would you picture yourself having? I am not all for the ones on the size of St. Bernard or one that shed too much."</p><p>"Of course you aren't, you are a total neatnik," said Natalia and winked at her. She saw Calleigh frowning at her. Taking another bite, she said, "I am thinking something along the size of a retriever."</p><p>"Good to know. I may seem that way, but I am not all that at home. A neatnik that is," the blonde admitted.</p><p>"I don't mind it really. I would hate to have it overly messy," she said, taking a sip of her glass.</p><p>"Agreed. I have to admit I never did this before, gone out with a woman before. I apologize if I am off my game tonight," the blonde blushed just a tad.</p><p>"You are doing fine. Just relax and do whatever comes naturally," said Natalia looking at her with tender eyes. It was something cute about seeing the otherwise confident blonde this nervous.</p><p>"I was thinking we maybe could go out dancing with we have finished up. I am not sure where one goes these days, but I am sure there are places for it still," Calleigh said with a heartfelt laughter.</p><p>"It does depend on what kind of dancing and music you prefer, but I do know about a couple of places," said Natalia before swallowing another piece.</p><p>"I will have to trust you then, I was thinking something classical 90's hits or something, but I can do salsa also. Just not heavy metal, however if that is what you prefer I will go," Calleigh answered. She didn't even know why she suggested dancing, it was not her forte at all.</p><p>"I think I know just the place," said the other woman eagerly. She soon added, "At least for tonight."</p><p>"Good, for the record I don't plan to go home with you tonight. Not because I don't want to, first date rule I always have," the blonde said. She blushed knowing it was so stupid after all they were adults, but she still like to keep some mystery for later.</p><p>"I am fine with that, but I hope to at least reach first sometime during the evening," Natalia winked at her.</p><p>"And how if I hoped for second," said the blonde with a small laugh.</p><p>"I would not object to that," said Natalia, laughing also.</p><p>The blonde nodded feeling herself getting lost in those dark depths. It felt like time stood completely still and her mind went blank, but in a good way. It was something about the Latina across the table that mesmerized her so. She didn't even know why she hadn't noticed it before then. How had she not seen how beautiful she was until right then. Or maybe she had, she just hadn't allowed herself to think that way due to so many factors. Now however… She swallowed hard as her focus went to her food not wanting to be caught ogling at her.</p><p>"You are allowed to look you know. I find it flattering, having your eyes at me like that," the brunette spoke. There was softness in her voice, soft like velvet.</p><p>The blonde at that moment knew she would fall so hard for her, and she didn't mind one bit. Even though they were just at the start of the evening, she could hardly wait to pay the bill so they could go somewhere to dance. To have her closer and be allowed to do so without any of their workplace watching. Just have her close if only for the night at a dance floor, not think about anything else. No complications, not backtalk, no whispering in the hallways. Tonight would be about the two of them she decided as she swallowed the last bit of her meal and smiled at her, allowing herself to get lost in those dark depths once more.</p><hr/><p>When Ryan Wolfe walked into the lab the next day he was happy as always to see Natalia busy at work. She seemed to be in good spirits as well, humming over her laptop.</p><p>"Good morning, Natalia," he greeted with a smile.</p><p>"Good morning, Ryan. What can I do for you?" she required. A bright smile on her red lips.</p><p>"Any progress on the hair analyzes on case 38407?" he wondered.</p><p>The brunette quickly went through the stack of papers next to her. After double checking the case number she handed him three. He took them and said, "Thank you."</p><p>He overlooked the papers while walking out of the lab when he stopped in his tracks. Not sure if he should ask what he wanted ask. As if she noticed he said, "Is there something wrong? Were the results not what you hoped for?"</p><p>"The results are fine all things considered. I was simply wondering if there is any reason why you seem more cheerful than usual?" he tried. Not that it was any of his business he knew.</p><p>"I just had the most amazing date of my life last night. I was spoiled with dinner, then we went out for dancing and drinks. I never have never danced with someone that could move like that, so intoned with me. And the kisses were...mind-blowing," she said with a dreamy sigh.</p><p>"Must have been some guy," Ryan said. There was a hint of jealousy in his voice.</p><p>"Oh yes. It was a bit awkward at first, but it turned around pretty fast. I hope for another date," she answered. She didn't feel like confirming or denying it was not a guy.</p><p>"So did he spend the night?" he wanted to know.</p><p>"No we took a cab together and I was let out at my house and that was it," she said. She hadn't even noticed that Calleigh entered the lab. She looked really tired, then again they hadn't left the club before 3 AM in the morning. They had been at her house around thirty minutes later. Since the blonde lived in opposite direction, she guessed she could have gotten two hours sleep at most. She made a mental note to bring her coffee later.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" the blonde wondered.</p><p>"Natalia was telling me about her perfect guy she was on a date with last night, he was amazing by the sound of it," he filled her in.</p><p>"I see. I just wanted to let you know that I will be downstairs for the rest of the shift. I have a lot of work to catch up on," she said in a very serious tone. She turned and walk back out.</p><p>"She needs to get some," Ryan said shaking his head.</p><p>"What makes you think that is not why she was tired?" Natalia wondered raising her brows.</p><p>"Just a feeling. Anyways thank you for these and I see you later," he said waving the papers before heading down the hallway. She just shook her head seeing Valera came inside to start her shift. She gave her a smile and a nod which got returned, before both went back to their tasks.</p><hr/><p>It was nearing 2pm and Calleigh was half asleep over the computer in her lab. The day had been too long, she so needed to get home and catch some sleep she knew. Only some hours left, even if she had some overtime today she could easily be home before six.</p><p>Her eyes were slipping slowly and her pen slowly slid from her hand. As her head hit the desk she woke with a jolt. No this wouldn't do, she needed to get herself together.</p><p>Startling she heard a ding from the elevator down the hall. A deep breath as she wasn't up for more company today. Still she knew that was not an option with her workload. She sat up trying to seem more awake for whoever came inside. The scent of perfume and the clicking of heels told her it was Natalia. A sigh of relief escaping her now.</p><p>"Hey, thought you could use some coffee and I got you a sandwich since you probably haven't eaten all day," said the brunette. She placed a big mug of coffee from a nearby coffee shop and a plate with a chicken sandwich next to her.</p><p>"You didn't have to do that, but I am really thankful you did," the blonde said. She took a big sip of the burning hot coffee, letting out a sound of pleasure.</p><p>"I wanted to as a thank you for last night. You treated me better than any man ever have and I will never forget that," the brunette spoke sincerely.</p><p>"Well you deserved it, I mean deserve it," the blonde said, blushing modestly.</p><p>"So do you. What do you say about another date? I would love to take you out tomorrow night?" Natalia tried with a soft smile.</p><p>"Unless an unexpected crime happens I can agree to that. Just let me know when and where?" the blonde answered. She smiled back, feeling her heart beat faster.</p><p>"I will," said the brunette turning to walk out of there. She was about to leave when she said,</p><p>"Take a cab if you are too tired to drive home as I rather you make it home safe than end up on a table next door."</p><p>The blonde didn't answer this as she by then had started to eat and had her mouth full and was busy chewing.</p><hr/><p>As the next four months passed Calleigh found herself getting used to both dating Natalia more often, letting go of one job and then taking on another. To be fair the two jobs were the same, the only difference was the hours. She quickly managed those also and the extra responsibility of being a leader. It finally paid off being Horatio's second in command for years. She also liked her new team and they didn't seem to mind her. Apparently her processor had been unreasonable in every account when he left them. They were thrilled to have anyone else, and happy it became her. She knew most of them from company parties and having worked overtime for years. Also she had ran into most of them in the hallways coming or going. After all the different shifts shared the same locker room and some of the same offices.</p><p>It was a sunny afternoon in the June that it occurred the blonde Natalia's birthday was soon coming up. They had been dating for four months now give or take and she figured she would do something special for the day to surprise her. As the day was on a Saturday she figured she would take the brunette on a secret getaway somewhere and stay overnight. She did have the cash for it and if it was not far way she would be at reach for her coworkers. Just in case. After all you never knew what could happen. She looked at the time before sending her love a text wanting to know if she had any plans that Saturday or if she would be up for going away with her. She soon got an answer she was free and would love to with two smiling emojis behind.</p><p>Now it was only a matter of where and how far. Maybe something close to not using all their time travelling she quickly figured. Sighing she heard a knock on the door and her second in command Bryan entered. He was a bit older than her and married and had two girls to her knowledge. He smiled asking, "Are you very busy, Ma'am?"</p><p>"I have a moment or two and please don't call me, Ma'am," she corrected him.</p><p>"Alrigh, I was wondering if I could leave half shift next Friday. You see my girls have this soccer tournament next weekend. It is some hours' drive from here to there so as you could imagine I would have to leave early. My wife usually does this, but she is out of town on a work seminar," he explained quickly.</p><p>"I don't see a problem with it unless something really crucial happens needing all hands on deck. Which reminds me I plan to be out of town between Saturday and Sunday this week, I will be reachable on the phone though," she said.</p><p>"I will keep that in mind and thank you," he said with a smile. As he left her she quickly looked up a hotel in palm springs, booking a luxury room. This would be a good thing for them both she knew. Get away from sneaking around and get a little distance, just the two of them. She clicked to put the confirmation mail in a private folder so it would not get lost, then proceeded to the work emails knowing this would be a long shift.</p><hr/><p>Natalia took a deep breath wondering how everything could have gone so wrong so fast. It had all started the with a regular crime scene the very same morning, easy task it had seemed. The plan was to go to the scene get the evidence and then drive to palm beach with Calleigh. She had taken the day off to pack and prepare the brunette knew. She felt honored she would do that, take time off from work for her as the blonde had worked both late and early in her new job. Even if they had continued dating it was hard to fit due to their different shifts and it was also why both was looking forward to the weekend. They had decided to meet at the parking lot after Natalia's shift and take Calleigh's car to the hotel. Simple enough. The brunette had even been allowed to leave the lab early, or so was the plan.</p><p>She had packed her suitcase and purse with what she thought she might need and put it in the trunk of her car, before driving to work early morning. Her plan was to stay at the lab due some tests and then leave. Only fate didn't want it that way.</p><p>Ryan had called in sick so she and Elena had to go out to a scene. Elena was the new girl, or rather woman that had taken over when Calleigh left. She was Latina much like Natalia, but the two didn't get along. She could never figure out why, but it simply was like the woman had it in for her since day one.</p><p>In any case she had done as she always did kept it professional, much like she now did with Eric and Ryan and that seemed to work. She had been the one to drive to the scene, an abandoned warehouse where they were looking for more evidence. They had found little evidence the day before, or rather Eric and Elena had. She parked the car and got out and took her kit with her, seeing the other woman do the same. Both had walked inside and started to investigate what was left of the old building. The brunette had gone to look at the living room area where two of the victims had been found. Elena on the other hand had decided to take a closer look at the entrance point where they thought the assailant had gotten inside.</p><p>Natalia was just about to collect a piece of fabric when she felt a sharp pain striking at the back of her head and it went black. When she opened her eyes she was in a hospital room and Horatio was by her side. He was talking to the doctor. She groaned as she tried to sit up. The doctor aided her. Clearly her back was fine at least from what she could conclude.</p><p>"What happened?" she asked, looking at her boss.</p><p>"Suspect came back, Elena is dead. You got lucky you might have a concussion. He made sure you wouldn't see he was still there," said the redhead with a sigh.</p><p>"Damn," she said, realizing what he was saying. A deep breath as she said, "Can you get Calleigh here please?"</p><p>He didn't ask, just went to make the call. She cursed under her breath as she listened to what the doctor said. A possible concussion, that mean she needed surveillance the next twenty-four hours to make sure it wasn't serious. Not to mention the healing process after if that was what it was. He nodded and left the room as tears sprung from her eyes as she wondered why this had to happen just now.</p><p>The brunette didn't even know how much time passed until her lover was inside the room. She looked at her with worried eyes. With great hurry the blonde walked over to her, hugging her tight. She pressed kisses to her cheek whispering, "Thank God you are alright, Horatio told me what happened. Does it hurt badly?"</p><p>"It does and I doubt we can go anywhere, I am not supposed to be out much and..." she trailed off as she started to sob.</p><p>"Shh it is alright. We can reschedule and I will of course take care of you, sweetheart," Calleigh said in a soft tone. There was no way she would let Natalia deal with this alone.</p><p>"You don't have to you know that right I am sure I could call my mom or my sisters," Natalia objected strongly.</p><p>"Nonsense, you are my woman and I will do it. Why don't you wait right here, while I walk to the doctor," she said. She gave her a loving kiss before breaking free.</p><p>"I am really sorry about all of this. I mean you planned this fun weekend and we were finally going to spend some time away together with no interruptions," Natalia said. Tears in her eyes, mostly due to the extreme pain.</p><p>"Don't worry about it love, we will as I said reschedule. The most important thing now is that you get better and don't have a concussion," Calleigh said and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She quickly left the room to find the doctor she had seen Horatio talk to on her way inside.</p><p>When the blonde was done talking to Natalia's doctor getting to know what she needed she went back. She sighed seeing she had fallen back to sleep, most likely from the meds they had given her from the pain. A deep breath as she stood in the doorway watching her, a groan escaping sleeping lips. She wondered if she was up for this task, giving her the care she was likely to need if the concussion was the case. Yes, she figured.</p><p>She started as she heard Horatio's velvet rumble behind her, "So you and Natalia?"</p><p>"Yes," she said. Confirming what he seemingly wanted to know.</p><p>"So you didn't just quit because we gave you a hard time, but because she didn't," he reasoned.</p><p>"To be fair we could both kept it professional I am sure, I just needed to figure out what I truly wanted. If she we were right the right fit without too many rumors. If I was strong enough to lead a team. If it would all make me happy," she finished. She had used quite some time mentally to figure out her true feelings for the other woman. To be sure this was the way she wanted to go. Now however it was much easier as she had come to terms with it.</p><p>"I take it it did," he concluded.</p><p>"Yes. Did you capture whoever did this?" Calleigh wondered, turning to look at him.</p><p>"We did, he will be shown no mercy," Horatio said in a firm tone. Cop killers were not looked upon with any mercy, outside or inside the cage. It was a well known fact.</p><p>"Good. Can you watch over her for a little while? I need to make some phone calls and take care of a thing before bringing her home," the blonde said with a sigh.</p><p>"Of course," he dismissed her. He watched her as she walked out, knowing she had made the right choice.</p><hr/><p>It was later that day that the blonde helped her love into her house. She made sure that Natalia had on sunglasses and a cap, knowing a concussion would make her sensitive to the sun outside. She had pulled the curtains to be on the safe side and made up both on the couch and put new sheets on the bed. The couch was just a precaution if Natalia didn't want to rest in the bedroom right away and fell asleep there. The brunette let go of her once inside getting used to the dim light. She saw some flowers on the living room table in a vase and a small pale of presents next it.</p><p>Tears stung in Natalia's eyes saying, "You really didn't have to do this. Still I appreciate it."</p><p>"It is nothing really, just a few things. You can open them when you feel like it. Do you think you are up for eating something or do you wish to rest more?" the blonde inquired polite.</p><p>"I am very nauseous, but I can try to eat if you have something light," the brunette answered, leaning to kiss her cheek.</p><p>The blonde nodded and helped her over to the couch, before she went inside the kitchen making her girlfriend and a salad with some toasts on the side. It would suffice she figured. From the living room she could hear the sound of wrapping paper being discarded, which made her smile. It wasn't all that much she knew, just a couple of dresses, a couple of lesbian fictions she knew Natalia would like and a teddy bear.</p><p>She cleaned up as quickly as she made the food and came back out seeing her girl in tears. Fear striking through her as she sat the plates down asking, "What is the matter?"</p><p>"You are too good to me, always. I should be the one being that too you. I should be the one buying you presents. I did get you something that I planned to give you this weekend, but it is in the suitcase at the back of my trunk. I forgot as we drove right here after the hospital. I...don't deserve you," she finished. She of course knew that she was feeling like this had a lot to do with the events that happened that day and the drugs she was taking for the pain.</p><p>"Nonsense you treat me like a queen every day and I could never ask for more. I would never ask for more. You make me feel both spoiled and loved. You always find a way to put a smile on my face and for that I am forever grateful. You did so even before we started dating and I know you will always do so in the future. You were always there, I was just blind not to see it," Calleigh finished off. A soft smile on red lips.</p><p>Natalia nodded quietly as she leaned to kiss her lips. Once it broke, she saw the blonde blush, she found it cute she still did that even now. She hoped it would never change as she slowly started to eat what was offered. It went down slow but steady along with a tall drink of water. After that the blonde helped her to bed, watching over her as she fell asleep.</p><p>The blonde kept watching her for quite some time, a loving smile on her lips as she did so. She loved her she knew, with all she had. Even if the words of such declaration were yet to be spoken she knew down to her core she did. Perhaps even more so than the ones before her. And even if their weekend had been ruined by this she couldn't bring herself to be upset by it, because she got to spend time with her undisturbed. People could talk when they found out she figured as she would still stay by her side. Always and forever. In her silent mind she hoped Natalia felt the same, she was too afraid to ask. Afraid this would end, that her dreams of a future might be shattered. A deep sigh as she lay herself to rest alongside her, setting an alarm so she could make her dinner and give Natalia her meds later on.</p><p>"You are perfect," she whispered, closing her eyes, knowing that she would always feel that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this chapter, feedback is always appreciated :o)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Forever First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Calleigh and Natalia have now been together for several years, and we learn about the road there through flashbacks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Forever First.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Tony, will you finish up please," Natalia told her seven-year-old son. He was eating fruit loops, well halfway as he was trying to feed them to his dog Stella. Her brown tail was wagging happily as she let out bark.</p><p>"No Stella, you got your own food," Natalia hissed. The dog quickly went over to her food bowl. The brunette shook her head.</p><p>"We need to wake mama," Tony commented as he finished up.</p><p>"I know, handsome," she said pressing a kiss among his light strands. Even if he was adopted his hair was blonde like that of her wife.</p><p>"Did you pack my lunch?" he wondered.</p><p>"I did yes, sandwiches and fruit, right?" she wondered. It was usually her wife that did that.</p><p>"Yes, thanks mom. You are the best!" he said and beamed at her.</p><p>"Thank you love, but I do think your mama is much better in every way possible," Natalia spoke with a soft laughter.</p><p>"You both are," he concluded with a nod.</p><p>She shook her head as she picked up a tray. On it a plate with waffles with syrup on, a cup of coffee, a glass of orange juice and the morning paper. She looked at her son saying, "Will you get the presents and the card they are on the living room table."</p><p>"Uh huh," he said, jumping of his chair and running in that direction. The dog quickly followed. Natalia shook her head again at the pair, they were inseparable. She was both his best friend and his service dog as he was almost blind on his left eye. What little that was left of vision wasn't much to talk about. He was born that way the adoption agency told them. Still she or Calleigh never saw this as a problem. Neither did she.</p><p>As she started to walk towards the stairs that led up to the master bedroom, she soon heard their steps behind her and smiled. She loved him so much, much more than she thought she ever could. Him and his dog. She turned to look at them, he by now knew every inch of the house and had very few problems getting around. It had taken them all some time to get used to at first as his depth vision was a little of when he learned to crawl and walk, by now he however functioned like any other kid would.</p><p>"Are you sure it is alright I go with Aiden and Alley to the museum?" he asked to be on the safe side. They were his two best friends. The three were thick as thieves from their first day of daycare.</p><p>"Of course, handsome. We won't eat until much later tonight so you won't miss a thing," Natalia reassured him as she quickly made it to the top of the stairs.</p><p>He nodded calmly as he followed her, motioning he wanted to go first. She gave a quiet nod and gently opened the door. She looked at her wife that was peacefully sleeping, finally having a day off shift. She worked too much Natalia knew, the bad thing about being a boss. She knew the blonde didn't mind it, she never did and never would. Still the times she could sleep in she easily did like now. Today it was Natalia's morning to take care of Tony. They made the deal already at the start, so they could both get rest when needed. They had adopted him when he was five months old, by then they had been together for two years.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>They had both debated getting pregnant at the time, when everyone was called into the grizzliest scene. A family of six were dead, only Tony made it. It reminded Calleigh of one of her earliest cases. Only this time neither of the parents made it and the house was even more sinister. Not only had the father's mistress gunned down everyone when he ended the affair. She had also made sure to set the house on fire after staging the scene. The three dead children were sleeping peacefully in their beds, and the baby had been spared. Why they would never know, the woman wouldn't say. Calleigh found it odd that she would kill the three other children only to spare the little life.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Anthony Maple, now Boa Vista Duquesne, had of course been taken by child service, only the blonde had followed up on his case. She and Natalia had spent long nights debating if they should try to foster him first, and got it granted. They adopted him when he was three, and knew they were the only parents he ever knew. They planned to tell him about his family when he was a little older even if he didn't ask questions. He had the right to know.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The couple had gotten married three years after the adoption, for whatever reason the time had never been right. Natalia had been ever so nervous about proposing. Still she had only not the way she planned. She had asked the blonde out for dinner on her night off and planned to go out to the restaurant where they first meet. Only the blonde told her she was late only to cancel. She couldn't leave work even if she wanted to. It had been midnight before she came home and the brunette had been anything but happy. She could remember it like it was yesterday.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The blonde had walked in the door and tossed her keys at the counter then taken her shoes of, letting out a sigh of relief. She walked in to find Natalia on the couch, pissed.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>I am sorry, I really am. It was just the evaluations they needed to be done tonight. I was running late," the blonde tried.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>That is the thing it is always something. I don't even know why I bothered hoping you remembered the anniversary a few days ago. We are supposed to be a team, Calleigh, still I feel like we are two ships just passing. We never see each other anymore and half the time I feel like a single parent. This isn't working," Natalia whispered. Tears stinging in her dark eyes.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>I agree," Calleigh said, standing there. She looked at her love with calm eyes.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>You agree, so you want to end it?" Natalia's voice was shivering. She couldn't mean this she just couldn't. She could feel her stomach turning. They had now been together for what felt like forever, Calleigh had moved into Natalia's house right before they had gotten young Tony. They used her house if one of them needed to think or be a alone for a little while. For whatever reason none of them got the heart to sell the place, after all it was where they spent their first night together so long ago. It had been a month or so before Natalia got her concussion.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The blonde looked at her still calm, and was about to answer when the baby monitor went off. She sighed as she said, "Give me one more second and I will be right back, princess."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The brunette sighed heavily as her love ran up the stairs. She knew that the blonde had to be tired as she hadn't turned off the monitor getting inside the room. Through the speaker she heard her voice, "You do know waking up right now was not the best moment, handsome. I was just about to have a serious talk with your mom. Yes I was, yes I was. She is a little grumpy today isn't she. I can't say I blame her, but you know I still love her. That got to count for something right. Yes I know you do too, handsome. Now why don't you try to get some more sleep so I can get back to her and we will play in the morning?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Natalia could feel her heart melt by her words, as she knew that the blonde loved her more than life. She also loved their son. Still it was no lie that she was overworked and very seldom home. Natalia knew she shouldn't be upset by it, after all she knew all this when they became an item. That working different shift would be hard, but this hard… She suddenly felt so very old and tired. Tears stinging in her eyes as she knew she didn't want them to end, because she couldn't picture her life without her.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>She didn't even notice that the other woman suddenly sat down next to her, being so lost in her thoughts. Insecurity in her voice as she said, "May I speak now?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>You might as well," Natalia made a frustrated gesture. She was certain this would be the end of them.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>As I said prior I agree with you, that we have become strangers that live in the same house. I see how it affects you and I can't stand it. Mostly because the years we have been together you always put me first, you always given me so much. Much more than I expect and feel I deserve. Now it is my turn to pay some of the interest back, not because I have to, because I want to. As of tomorrow I will be on leave for two months. It is the main reason I was so late today, I wanted to clear some paper work before I left. I want to use those months being more of a housewife and partner to you, a mother to little Tony. I want to be here when you come home from work," the blonde finished with a smile.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>You would do that for me?" the brunette didn't know what to say, how to react on this.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>I would do anything for you, Natalia," the blonde said, giving her an Eskimo kiss.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Oh Calleigh, have you any idea how amazing you are?" Natalia whispered, kissing her cheek.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Of course, you tell me that every day," the blonde answered with a heartfelt laughter.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>I do, there was something I wanted to ask you," Natalia's eyes were shining now, with happiness.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Yes?" the blonde wondered. She looked at her with listening eyes.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>It is not how I planned for this, but do you want to marry me?" Natalia said, pulling the ring out from her pants pocket. White gold with a little emerald gun on.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Of course I will," was the answer before Natalia tread the ring on her finger. It had been one of the happiest moments of her life.</strong></em></p><hr/><p>The brunette watched as their son jumped on the bed so the present flew out of his hand saying, "Mama you need to wake?"</p><p>Calleigh's emerald green eyes slowly fluttered open as she looked at the seven-year-old practically sitting on top of her beaming. She smiled back asking, "Where is the fire handsome?"</p><p>"I just wanted to wish you a happy mother's day, we all did," he said nodding towards the other woman.</p><p>"That i very sweet of you both," she said, somehow managing to sitting up. Natalia placed the breakfast tray on her lap, getting a soft kiss in return.</p><p>"Will you please open my presents, I worked hard on them?" said Tony, looking at her with hopeful eyes.</p><p>She took a sip of the coffee mug and nodded. He gave her two present and she opened the first one, finding a drawing he no doubt made at school with the three of them in front of their house. Even Stella made it into the picture. She was always surprised over how well he could draw since he was almost blind on one eye. Still he always had quite a skill when it came to it. She looked at the picture in the frame praising him for it. Gently she put it aside to open the second present. A mug with the inscription, "Coolest mama in the world," no doubt Natalia had gotten a similar one. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I will use this as my work mug."</p><p>"I made you something else, but I thought you might now like it. I didn't wrap it or anything, it is in my room," he whispered. He looked down now as if he was ashamed.</p><p>"I am sure I will love it, please go and get it," she encouraged. He nodded, jumping of the bed and towards his room.</p><p>"Did you get a mug also?" Calleigh asked, looking at her wife.</p><p>"A mug and a drawing of us all at the lab," she answered ever so excitedly.</p><p>The young boy soon came back, putting something on Calleigh's lap. She lifted it up, a wooden gun. Perfect, just perfect. She smiled at the young boy saying, "This is amazing, thank you handsome."</p><p>"I made it in wood-shop class. It can even fire little wooden bullets, see here," he showed her. She nodded and smiled back. As she pressed kisses into his blonde strands she couldn't help but to feel lucky for having him in their life. He brought them so much joy and fun surprises, and at this moment she could never picture her life without him.</p><p>Both mothers startled hearing an alarm go of. Tony checked his wrist watch to turn it off saying, "I have to go, I will be home around six."</p><p>Calleigh pulled him in for a great hug whispering, "Alright handsome, have fun and thank you again for the presents."</p><p>"You are welcome, mama, and I will!" he said. He broke from the hug, kissed her cheek and left the room. The blonde shook her head, knowing he grew up too fast. She could still remember the little baby she once rocked to sleep and took with her to work whenever he was sick. No one ever objected to this as she didn't bring the baby boy into the field. She was the boss after all and what she said went. She in return was flexible with those of her employees that had children. She looked at the two remaining gifts on her bed asking, "From you, princess?"</p><p>"Yes of course," the brunette nodded as she walked over. She soon sat down at the foot end of the bed, looking at her wife with loving eyes.</p><p>The blonde nodded and took a big sip of her coffee mug and started to open them. A book and new black suit. She smiled at the other woman, "Thank you, I really needed a new black one."</p><p>"I know, I can't have the boss at the crime lab with a worn-out suit," said Natalia with a heartfelt laughter.</p><p>"So I take it you heard about that?" Calleigh wondered. She had been asked to take over as the new head of the labs, leaving her not only boss of the swing shift but also the rest of the labs. She knew Horatio had put in papers for the position, but they wanted someone younger, ergo her. She of course had put some demands before saying yes to the position which they agreed upon.</p><p>"Rumors fly. You sure you are up for that, it means more shifts and work," the brunette sounded worried now.</p><p>"Yes, I am. Plus it pays better and have advantages," she nodded as she started to eat.</p><p>"As long as Anthony and I still get to see you," Natalia still sounded worried.</p><p>"You will, I made sure of it," she confirmed with a gentle smile. She thought before adding, "You sure you can handle me as a boss both at home and work?"</p><p>"You are not that hard to handle really, I do know your weaknesses after all. Besides at the home front we are equal, my queen," the brunette said with a heartfelt laughter.</p><p>"That is true," she said. She was about to add something, but shook it off.</p><p>"What?" Natalia asked polite.</p><p>"I just wanted to thank you for always putting me first, even before we became a couple. You saw me more than them and you make me so happy. Waking up with you always makes me smile," she said.</p><p>"You are welcome and you deserve it," she took one of Calleigh's hands in her own and kissed it gently.</p><p>"I am so lucky to be yours," said the blonde, tears in her eyes now. Because that was how she felt and knew she would always feel. Ever since their first kiss in the storage room she had felt so very loved by this woman. She was glad she had made the sacrifices she made for her, for them so that they could have it all. Looking over at the picture of their little family on their dresser she knew she had just that, everything. Because unlike every man she dated before her, Natalia put her first. Just like she did with her. Of course they had their quarrels, still none so big they didn't fix it after. She knew they never would as when she looked into those brown eyes a little over nine years after they first met she saw only one thing. Love. Unconditional love and it made her heart flutter.</p><p>"No I am lucky you picked me," said the other woman as that was how she felt. Glad that the blonde dared to let go a little and be hers nine years back. Lucky she dared to start a family with her, that she didn't keep it a secret for anyone. That she sent her cute text every day and let her know when she left from work every night so she wouldn't worry. Lucky to have her in her life and that she would have her in her life forever. Lucky they would grow old together.</p><p>"Come here," the blonde gestured and she did. Kissing those sweet lips tasting of coffee and toast and Calleigh herself. She smiled into the kiss, feeling nothing but bliss. Calleigh on the other hand felt like she did every time they kissed. Sparks of happiness and excitement, sparks that let her know there were more to life than grizzly murders and work. Breaking the kiss the other woman snuggled close, both glad they didn't have to go into work today so they could enjoy the day together.</p><hr/><p>Thank you so much for reading this story, I would like to her your point of view :o)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is always most welcome :o)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading this chapter, feedback is always welcome :o)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>